


Wait Another Day

by maxsaystowrite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn meets up with Rey on move-in day of their first year in university. Almost immediately Rey  brings Finn along to a tiny coffee shop in town. His breath is taken away by the handsome barista behind the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait Another Day

“Fiiiiinn!!” Rey called from across the courtyard. Finn’s ears perked up and his head turned towards his friend. He could see her grin from there. Rey dropped her bag  and bolted towards him. Finn opened his arms up wide to catch her as she jumps into his arms. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around before placing her back on her feet. 

“When did you get in?” Finn asked.

“We got in like 3 days ago. Auntie wanted to be on a mountain for the first time. We went on hikes, ate at the vegan places, and even went antiquing. Did you know they have vintage  _ porn _ in those shops? Auntie bought me a couple for my black and white collection.”

“Wow,” Finn said. “My grandma won’t even help me move in!”

Rey rolled her eyes. “She  _ is _ like 70 years old.”

“True… But it  _ would _ be nice for her to just see my campus.”

“Stop being such a baby.” She grinned and squeezed his arm. “I’ve met this cute girl and I’m meeting her for coffee. But she said bring a friend because I don’t think she realised how infatuated I was with her, so to save me from striking out, do you want to come for coffee?”

Finn smiled. “Anything for you, Rey.”

“Eek! Thank you! I’ll buy the coffee for you!”

Rey and Finn quickly hauled Finn’s things to his room then started towards town. It was about a 15 minute walk from the dorms. Finn walked backwards with a compact in his hand, holding it out so Rey could do her makeup as they walked.

“Isn’t there a shop on campus? Why are we going all the way into town?”

Rey finished her lipstick and rubbed her lips together. “Because, well, She's not exactly a student.”

“You’re trying to get with an older girl? Scandalous.” Finn laughed and watched his step over a curb.

Rey pulled out eye liner and started drawing, bowing her head to look into the bobbing mirror. “Hey, shut up, she's only 21. She graduated last year.” She snatched the compact out of his hands and snapped it shut. “Plus I’ve dated people in the same school, grade, class as me and it just ended up as an awkward cesspool of unpleasantness. I  _ rather  _ date an older girl”

Finn rolled his eyes, knowing that she is just a bundle of awkwardness. “If she makes you happy and treats you nice, that's all I can ask for.” He linked their arms together and tugged her close. 

They walked arm in arm down the long, curved sidewalk into town. Rey had told him about how amazing this girl, whose name he learned was Jessika, was. How she and Rey walked until the sunset the other night. How Rey really, really likes this girl. Finn smiled and nodded through her rants. Until they stopped altogether. Rey fell silent at the sight of Jessika, waiting on the corner. She was just as Rey described, cool, purple streaked hair, and short. 

Jessika caught sight of them, turning and grinning at them. “Rey! Over here!”

Rey detached herself from Finn’s arm and fast walked over to Jessika, giving her a quick squeeze. Finn caught up a moment later.

“Jessika, this is Finn. Finn, this is Jessika.” Rey said her face still stretched in her ecstatic smile. 

Jessika popped her hand out. “It’s good to meet you. I’ve heard a lot. All good things. But Rey likes to talk. You seem pretty cool.”

Finn chuckles and takes her hand. “Likewise. I’ve been getting an earful on the way over here. You seem pretty cool yourself.”

They shook on their mutual coolness and Jessika offered the door for both of them to walk in. Finn’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it  out. It was a text from his grandma.

**From: Grandma**

**Text: hi baby im sorry i couldnt be there to move you in i hope your alright tell rei i say hi :)**

Finn laughed. Typical for her to apologize via text. Tomorrow he’ll get a three hour long phone call about how much she misses him. It’s also typical for her to spell Rey’s name wrong even though they’ve been friends for years. He sent her a quick text back, telling her it’s alright, he understands, and that, once again, Rey’s name is spelled with a y.

“Finn! Oh my god! Order! You’re holding up the line.” Rey said, bumping up against him. 

He snapped out of it and looked back and only saw Jessika. “I’m only holding up your girlfriend.” Rey bumped him harder and even pushed him forward.

“Fine, alright.” He looked up at the menu then at the barista. Finn complete forgot his order, his name, and his birthday when his eyes set on the barista. He had dark brown hair the texture of whipped cream and deep, dark eyes to match. He had the slightest signs of facial hair that made Finn want to rub it and a little name tag that read  _ ‘Poe’ _ . When Poe smiled, Finn’s heart stopped.

“Finn? What. Do. You. Want?!” Rey demanded.

“Poe…” Finn murmured. 

Poe laughed and a light pink blush colored his brown skin. “I’m sorry, I’m not on the menu. You’ll have to pick something else.”

“Oh, OH MY GOD. NO. I’M SO SORRY.” Finn sputtered. “I did  _ not _ mean to say that.”

“It’s fine, I get it all the time.” Poe said, smiling wider. “I might not be on the menu, but can I get you something that  _ is _ on the menu?”

“Yeah… Can I get a death by chocolate cappuccino?”

“You’ve got a sweet tooth, don’t you?” Poe said, scribbling onto a cup.  “Can I get your name? For the cup?”

“Finn.”

“Well, Finn, I will get your drink to you as fast as possible.”

Rey, with raised eyebrows and trying patience, leaned on the counter. “How much do I owe you for both the coffees?”

“Uh $4.28.” Poe said, typing into the cash register. Rey pulled out her card and payed. “I’ll call you over when your drinks are done.” 

“Thank you.” Finn said, giving a little wave to Poe before turning away and finding a table. 

They sat in a corner where Finn’s back was to the counter.

“Wow… less than five dollars for two drinks? This place is cheap!” Finn said, making a mental note about future late study nights.

Rey rolled her eyes. “That’s not for two drinks! That’s the price of mine! He didn’t charge me for yours.”

“Huh. I wonder why he did that.”

“Because you two were eye fucking and you literally said you wanted him.” Rey stuffed her card back into her purse. 

“Scoot.” Jessika said, getting into the booth next to Rey. “So did you give the barista your number or what?”

“I did not!! Why would you ask that?”

“Because you two were eye fucking and you literally said you wanted him?”

Rey gave Finn her “I told you so!” look and Finn pouted. 

“I was not  _ eye fucking _ him,” Finn muttered off to the side. “His face just caught me off guard.”

Jessika snorted. “He does have a nice face. And a  _ great  _ ass.” Finn’s ears perked up and he looked to his right to catch a glimpse, but the counter blocked the waist down.

Finn sighed and turned back to the conversation. “Can’t see it. Do you know if he's bi? Or gay?”

Jessika shrugged. “I’ve never asked him.” She looked at him. “Bisexual?”

Finn nodded. “Totally.”

Jessika held up her hand and Finn high fived her. “Nice! Bisexual buddies!”

“Rey!!” Poe called. 

Both Rey and Finn stood up. Finn held out his hand. “No, no. I’ll go get it.”

Rey plopped back down. “Alright, go get your flirt on.”

“Shhh!” 

Finn straightened his clothes and approached the opposite end of the counter where Rey’s cup sat. Poe spots him and smiles. “If I’m not mistaken, your name is not Rey.” He fiddled with some milk, coffee, and spices.

“Well, she’s on a date and she did pay for my drink. I might as well get it for her.” Finn said, shrugging.

“Oh damn,” Poe said, spraying a mountain of whipped cream on top of the cappuccino. He placed it in front of Finn. “I thought you came all the way over here just to talk to me.”

“Uh, yeah, I, um.” Finn looked down to the side, shifting on his feet.  _ Really losing your cool, dude.  _ Finn thought.

“Why don’t you stay up for,” Poe looked at the cup. “Jessika’s drink, then you can go back to them, eh?” 

“Yup. I’ll totally do that, yup.” Finn utter, still trying not to look at Poe directly in the eye.

Poe poured some coffee into the cup. “So, are you a student here? Or have you come from afar just to get the small town vibe?”

“I’m a student. Freshman, actually. Just got in today. Haven’t even set up my room yet.” 

“Oh, shit,” Poe mumbled under his breath. “A freshman? Wow. What are you studying?”

“Uh… I’m not quite sure yet. This was all sort of last minute.” Finn said.

“Last minute?”

“I was going to go into the military right out of highschool,” Finn explained, thinking back to his years in high school, in ROTC. He was like a tiny soldier. At first, he thought nothing of it. But as the years went on, it became more of a chore and more stifling than anything else. “But, I had a change of heart. Military life wasn’t for me.”

“Wasn’t too good at it, I assume.” Poes said, snapping the lid on Jessika’s drink. “Most people who change that course are shit at it.”

“No, actually. I was top of my class. I made it to Cadet Colonel.” 

“Huh,” Poe slid Jessika’s drink to him. “Well I’m glad you made the choice, colonel.”

Finn blushed. “So am I.” Finn took the three drink to the table. Poe watched him go.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Rey please come get coffee with me.  _ Please _ .” Finn begged. They were in Rey’s dorm. She was upside down in a chair, doing homework while Finn was standing, ready to leave. 

Rey rolled her eyes and closed her textbook. “I’m not going to get coffee with you just so you can stare at Poe and waste more of your grandmother’s money on coffee.”

“Hey!” Finn snapped. “I use my own money for the coffee!”

“Ugh! Just go!! Nothing is stopping you from going by yourself!” Rey exclaimed. “I have work to do and I  _ cannot _ get anything done in a coffee shop.”

“But Rey!”

“But Finn! I’ve got to do my work! Just go!”

“Fine!” Finn stormed out of the room and stomped down the hall. He started towards town by himself. He started to run scenarios in his head about what he’s going to do, alone, in the coffee shop, with Poe. Nothing could happen, or everything could happen, and Finn’s mind would not let him think about anything in between. His anger dissolved into panic and butterflies. He had never been there alone before. 

Finn took a deep breath and flung the door open. The bell rang and Poe looked up from behind the counter. “Finn! Do you want the usual?” 

“Y-Yeah, please.” Finn leaned on the counter. “Have I become that predictable?”

“You are your friends do come in almost everyday,” Poe said, typing into cash register. “Where are they? I don’t think you’ve ever come in alone.”

Finn handed his card over to pay. “Yeah, uh, it's just me today.”

“Well, I’m happy to see you.” 

“Yeah, I’m happy to see you too.”

Poe got to work on the drink and Finn looked around. There was one other couple in the shop. A tall guy with long black hair and a shorter ginger guy. They were arguing over which house they were going to buy and which one would be the best for their dog. Despite this, they were holding hands and huddled together on the booth. They just fit. Finn wanted that. Finn wanted to fit they way they did. 

“One death by chocolate for Finn.” Poe called with a sing-song tone of voice. Finn approached the counter with his head down. Poe’s brow furrowed in worry. “Hey, you okay, buddy?”

Finn looked up with determination. “Do you want to go out with me? For like, dinner or a movie or maybe even a coffee?” 

Poe’s worry melted away into an ecstatic smile. “I thought you’d never ask. I can take my break, now, if you’re free.”

Finn was almost speechless.  _ It worked!! _ He thought. “Yes! Yep! I’m totally free!” He was nodding like an idiot.

Poe laughed and opened up the counter. “Good, I don’t think I could wait another day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this was a valentines present for my friend Shelby. And I love to exploit my work so i'm posting it on here! Hope you guys liked it. I also have Gravity Falls stuff and Kingsmen so if you liked this, check those out.


End file.
